The Unforgettable Memory
by LongLiveLiarla
Summary: A one shot on a memory Liam and Carla shared when they were young.


_**This is a short Liam and Carla one shot of when they were teenagers and a memory they shared with each other which Liam recorded on a video camera he got for his birthday. Hope you enjoy :) x**_

Liam set a small camera up on a tree, fiddling with it for a moment until he thought it was fairly straight. He frowned into the lens as he pressed record.

"Is this thing on?"

A young girl, aged about 16, wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind and also looked directly into the lens. She had long, wavy, jet black hair, which bounced delicately off her shoulders and a smile that would make any man go weak at the knees.

"Yeah, look.. The red lights flashin', it must be on." She whispered as she pointed to the light on the camera.

He glanced at her from over his shoulder, "Carla, just because the lights flashin' doesn't mean it's recording. It could be tellin' me that the batteries dying."

Carla rolled her eyes as she rested her chin on his shoulder, "Seriously? It is recording. You charged it before you came out so I don't think it's gunna run out of battery just yet, y'prat!" She grinned cheekily.

Liam grinned back at her while he bit his lip, "Who you callin' a prat, eh?" He spun round quickly and placed his hands on her waist, tickling her playfully to the ground.

Carla giggled uncontrollably while rolling about on the floor in reaction to his tickles, "Liam! Stop it.. Oh my.. I can't breathe!" She continued to giggle as he carried on.

"Not until you say sorry for callin' me a prat!" He smirked down at her, his legs either side of her as he leant over.

Carla shook her head, "No way! I stated the truth! You are a prat! Don't deny the truth, Leebugs!"

Liam gave her a cheeky grin as he stopped for a moment; he glanced down at her on the floor and pushed her hair from out of her face and behind her ear. "Okay then.. I'll admit I'm a prat, if you admit I'm your prat? Then it's completely acceptable for you to call me a prat."

Carla thought for a moment, "Hmm.." She grinned cheekily back, "Okay, you can be my prat. And do you mind getting off me so I can get up? I'm gettin' dirty down 'ere!" She let out a soft giggle as he climbed off her; offering a hand to help her up.

Carla took Liam's hand so she could get up; as she stood she let go of his hand and wiped over her clothes before letting out a gasp.

Liam frowned confusedly as he heard her gasp, "What?"

She pointed at a small grass stain on her top and shook her head, "Look at that! That's all your fault, tackling me to the ground like that! Now I have a grass stain! Thanks Liam!" She pouted as she crossed her arms and turned away from him.

Liam tutted as he listened to her, he walked over and couldn't help but laugh at her sulking over a little grass stain, "It'll wash out, Car'. Don't worry about it." He placed his hand on the bottom of her back and grinned.

Carla raised her eye brows as she felt his hand on her back, "Oh yeah, and what if it don't, eh? Then you can buy me a new one!"

Liam rolled his eyes as he turned her around to face him, "Yeah, whatever, I will if it don't come out. Now come on, where's that beautiful smile gone." He smiled softly at her as he stroked her cheek gently with his two fingers.

She felt small butterflies flutter in her stomach at his touch and blushed as she heard him. Carla gave him a small smile and looked up. "I over reacted, didn't I?"

He laughed quietly and nodded, "Aye, just a bit." He watched her lean against a tree and leant on his side beside her so he was still facing her, "Sorry for gettin' you dirty though."

Carla smirked playfully, "So you should be!" She laughed before shaking her head, "Nah, don't apologise, it was quite funny." She lifted his arm so the watch on his wrist was at her eye level, "I best get going before me mam sends Rob on a hunt for me." She chuckled softly as she let go of his arm before reaching up and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "I've had a real good time, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

Liam's cheek went a light shade of pink as she kissed his cheek, a big smile spread across his face as he looked at her, "Yeah, yeah.. I'll meet you here tomorrow."

Carla giggled as she noticed the smile on his face, "Say cheese.. Smile at the camera." She smirked as she pointed at the camera in the tree opposite them, "See ya, Leebugs." She grinned as she turned away from him and headed home.

On the other hand, Liam glanced at the camera and smirked to himself, "I do in half hope she was right and you recorded that." He placed his hand on his cheek as he watched her walk away. He then picked up the camera and grinned happily as he saw it recorded. He sat on the grass against the tree and watched; this is one memory he will never forget.


End file.
